Mañanas
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, 27 años, actual bloqueador de la selección nipona de voleibol y pronto a graduarse de su maestría en paleontología tenia bien claro una cosa, él era una persona de mañana. De café, alarma a las 6:00 am y un par de tostadas. Yamaguchi Tadashi no. Pareja: Tsukkiyama.


Tsukishima Kei, 27 años, actual bloqueador de la selección nipona de voleibol y pronto a graduarse de su maestría en paleontología tenia bien claro una cosa, él era una persona de mañana.

De café, alarma a las 6:00 am y un par de tostadas.

De esas personas que aun y cuando no tuvieran nada que hacer temprano se levantaban y tomaban el desayuno viendo algún documental viejo de la BBC, que con calma revisaba el correo, ojeaba el diario y revisaba el clima.

Por lo tanto no era extraño que la alarma de su celular (si bien no tan temprano como en días laborales) sonara hasta los sábados, con ese jazz suave tan conocido por él llenando la habitación y haciéndole abrir los ojos entre su ligero estupor mañanero, ya que como respetable persona de mañana que es, desde hace más de media hora se encontraba en el límite entre el sueño y la realidad.

Apaga la alarma Tsukki—lo irónico era que Yamaguchi Tadashi, su pareja, era una de esas personas que si no tuvieran ninguna obligación dormiría tan frescas y campantes hasta más allá del mediodía sin remordimiento alguno—hoy no tengo consultas.

Aun con los Años encima, con una carrera en medicina deportiva y una madurez emocional bastante grande en comparación a sus tiernos años de preparatoria, Yamaguchi nunca había dejado esa maña de aferrarse a aquello que más cercano estuviera e intentar por todos los medios (de ser necesario con uñas y dientes) seguir durmiendo, aunque con los años pasando y su relación adolecente convirtiéndose de manera gradual en una fuerte relación adulta si hubo un par de cambios, como aquellos dos futones que a un par de años de haber ingresado a la universidad fueron sustituidos por una sola cama y aquella almohada deslavada que de un momento a otro había dejado de ser estrujada por el pecoso para ser sustituida por él rubio.

Un rubio que aunque adoraba a su pecoso novio, también adoraría poder estirar su dormido brazo, ese en el que había descansado la cabeza del castaño toda la noche.

Tadashi, quítate—sí, porque a pesar de los años esa "personalidad de mierda" que los "reyes" no habían dejado de mencionar como disco rayado en los últimos 12 años no había cambiado, tal vez se había vuelto más sutil y de alguna manera (después de una discusión de cinco horas con Yamaguchi y su hermano) pensaba un poco más sobre como repercutirían sus palabras a las personas que no le conocían lo suficiente para interpretarlas. Dentro de él aún estaba esa esencia tan salty que lo hacía ser él mismo, algo así como su retorcido núcleo—vamos, tengo el brazo dormido.

No—y lo único que obtuvo de su momento "salty" fue una negativa y como revelándose, a un bonito castaño sobre su pecho, por lo menos ya no estaba sobre su brazo—duérmete.

 _Caprichoso—_ chasqueo la lengua de manera ligeramente molesta, y con su mano (esa que ahora también era libre) se dedicó a cepillar el cabello de la nuca del castaño, después de todo, con el sol colándose entre las persianas, la alarma entrando en modo de descanso y el cuerpo de Yamaguchi más sobre sí mismo que sobre el colchón no había nada más lógico que hacer que aquello—solo una hora más.

Y con el calorcito de la respiración ajena sobre su pecho y las manos de Yamaguchi echas puño sobre su camisa de dormir, cerró los ojos dejándose entrar de nuevo en ese limbo entre el sueño y la realidad.

Ser una persona de mañana, no le impedía poder disfrutar de cerrar los ojos y apreciar lo suave que era el cabello más delgado que nacía en la nuca del pecoso.

—Duerme bien.

.

.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, lamento el Oc y lo fluff de este one-shot, nació de uno de mi headcanon en la página que administro y pues, era un headcanon de lo más cursi y lindo que esto acabo de esta manera y pues bueno, sin nada más que decir ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
